


Doubles

by achillespatrochlus (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Board Games, Fluff, Gen, General Fic, So yeah, Team Free Will, but I'm still going to, i don't know if i can call this fluffy?, this was for the spn writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/achillespatrochlus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s heartbeat sped up. He was panicking as the enemy closed in on him. He worked so hard to get to this point – he was determined not to go down without a fight. It was time to take a risk. A leap of faith. He smirked and clasped his hands together, then shook and released.<br/>	“What?! I thought you were dead!” Sam yelled...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubles

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic I wrote for the May SPN Writing on tumblr.

         Dean’s heartbeat sped up. He was panicking as the enemy closed in on him. He worked so hard to get to this point – he was determined not to go down without a fight. It was time to take a risk. A leap of faith. He smirked and clasped his hands together, then shook and released.

           “What?! I thought you were dead!” Sam yelled from the other side of the game board as Dean laughed and moved his piece twelve steps forward.

           “Yes, but you see, Sammy, I rolled two sixes,” He motioned towards the dice resting in the middle of the board, “And remember, if I roll doubles, it’s an automatic save.”

           “No, I don’t believe it. Give me the rule book.” Sam muttered to himself as his eyes scanned the little booklet in hopes of finding something that indicated Dean’s move was illegal.

        Cas, who was sitting to Dean’s left, spoke up, “Sam, I’ve already completed reading the rule booklet and I’m afraid your brother’s move was completely valid.” The taller Winchester crossed his arms and slumped back into his seat with a huff.

          “You’re such a sore loser.” Dean said with a playful roll of his eyes.

          “Am not!”

          “Then why are you sulking?”

          “Because you cheated.”

          “Sam, we have already establ-” Cas started but was cut off by a hush from Sam.

          “What, you want to go again?” Dean challenged.

          “I don’t think you’ll be able to win again,” smirked Sam.

          “Oh yeah? Bring it, princess.” The green eyed man proceeded to clear the board and reset it as his brother got up from his seat to grab more beers.

          “We’ve already been playing for two hours.” Cas stated.

          “So what? Are you scared too?”

          The angel’s eyes narrowed slightly, “Me? Scared? Dean, I have the capability to dominate this game anytime I wish.”

         Sam walked in and made an ‘oohing’ sound, “Are you challenging us, Cas?”

        He made a faint noise, which sounded similar to a scoff, “It is not a challenge, Sam, if it is equivalent to playing with children.” Silence fell upon the room and it was only broken when Dean smacked a twenty dollar bill on the table.

          “What are you doing?” Sam asked with a quizzical stare.

          Dean smirked, “Everyone put some cash in the middle. We’re making this fun.”

          “Dean, this isn’t necessary, we ca-” Cas was cut off yet again by Sam putting his own cash on the table.

          “You going to play or complain?”

         Cas fished some bills out of his trench coat, “You two better be ready.”

       And so it went on for hours. There was not a moment that did not have someone yelling insults, swears, and accusations. Money was lost and claimed, beers were drunk, and they continued on, game after game, each one determined to be the winner. The sun began to set and the sky was painted with hues of pinks and oranges when the trio realized how long the game had been going on, “Maybe we should call it a day.” Sam said as he rubbed his stiff neck.

          Cas was still rolling his dice as Dean said, “What, you scared you’re going to lose, Sammy?”

          He sat straight in his chair, “I’m not scared. Let’s keep going.” About thirty minutes later, Cas’ army was cornering Sam’s piece.

          “Oh, boy, you’re definitely going to die, Sammy. There’s no way out of this one.” Dean watched from his seat as he took a swig of his beer.

         Sam’s face was contorted with determination as he clasped the dice in his hands, “Show…me…doubles!” He yelled as the dice were released. He held his breath as one landed on a three and the other spun for what seemed like hours. Then it stopped. Sam looked at it carefully then jumped on top of his chair and shouted in triumph.

         Dean and Cas stared at the dice resting on the table; they were indeed both threes, “No way. The odds of you getting doubles were so low!” Dean said in exasperation.

        “Ah, but alas, there are two threes.”

        “This game is dumb.” Dean grumbled as he began to pack it up.

        Sam pinched his brother’s cheek, “Aw, don’t be a sore loser.”

        Dean swatted his hand away, “Wait a second.”

        “What?” Dean asked.

        “Where’s the money?”

        “Where’s Cas?”

        “That cheater.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cas is a cheater.


End file.
